


Day 7 of JohnDave Week: Davesprite

by taaklear



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: JohnDave Week, M/M, Post SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taaklear/pseuds/taaklear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey look, an unrealistically happy post-Sburb AU! My specialty. Loosely based off of tumblr user shacklefunk's JohnDavesprite stuff that was probably posted a really long time ago, but I still think about it like all the time because it's so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 of JohnDave Week: Davesprite

It’s nice, John thinks, that none of the weird stuff from Sburb is really questioned now that it’s over. They’re on Earth, sure, but it isn’t the same Earth. Sprites, for instance, are fairly commonplace, and everyone sort of accepts them as a thing. That isn’t to say that there’s no prejudice against them, but John’s just glad he doesn’t have to hide his boyfriend for fear of him being taken to a lab and experimented on. Romantic relationships between sprites and humans used to be pretty frowned upon, John has learned, but nowadays they’re a lot more widely accepted.

Yeah, Davesprite’s his boyfriend. Turns out, when you spend three years in close quarters with someone, it’s difficult to avoid developing feelings for them, especially when the only other people you have to spend time with are your sister, your grandma, and a cat.

At least, that’s how John’s feelings for Davesprite began to grow, although he’s not sure he wouldn’t have fallen in love with the guy under different circumstances. He doesn’t know why Davesprite himself has feelings for John, and it doesn’t seem as simple, since he did in fact date Jade while they were on the ship.

Either way, now that he’s in college, it’s good to have a fluffy boyfriend to cuddle up to between classes, and he doesn’t have to keep said boyfriend cooped up in his room.

In fact, Davesprite’s favorite thing to do is to ride around on John’s back with his arms around his neck and his tail curled around John’s waist, and John doesn’t exactly mind. They’re out right now, picking up food at a Subway, and John’s getting some strange looks from the employee making their sandwiches.

He considers being offended for a moment, but he guesses he must look kinda weird with a sleepy orange bird guy clinging to him, so he decides to just let it slide. After they get rung up, John nudges Davesprite with an elbow, and the sprite stirs sleepily.

“Hey, fat ass,” John says, “I got you your cookies. This is why you’re so hard to carry around, y’know. I can’t believe you buy six fucking cookies.”

Davesprite whines, but takes the bag from him and starts eating a cookie immediately. John kind of regrets handing them to him because, uh, loud chewing in his ear??

“Fuck you,” Davesprite mumbles around a mouthful of cookie. “I don’t eat ‘em all at once. You know that. Besides, they’re cheap at Subway, and they’re fucking amazing, so you can just fuck right the hell off.”

John snorts, filling up their fountain drinks before exiting the building. “You still buy six cookies at once, and you’re still heavy. It wouldn’t even matter if you didn’t make me carry you everywhere.”

The chewing stops, and he hears Davesprite swallow. “I don’t make you carry me, Christ John. You are entirely capable of just refusing to carry me if you want to, but you just bitch a lot and then carry me anyway whenever I ask you to. You, sir, are full of bullshit.”

John doesn’t really have a response to that, so the walk home is silent. Well, silent aside from Davesprite’s obnoxiously loud chewing.

When they get home, they eat, and then immediately go to their room. John sets up his laptop so that they can cuddle and watch movies on Netflix. About halfway through the first movie, though, Davesprite starts wiggling around, which is pretty annoying! John spends fifteen minutes hoping he’ll settle down, and when he doesn’t, he pauses the movies and rolls over to look at him.

“Dude. Dave Sprite. What the fuck is your problem? You got ants in your non existent pants or something?”

Davesprite pauses, looking embarrassed and a little frustrated. “Something like that. Hey, remember that molting thing I do…?”

Oh. Yes, he does. Less irritated now, John sits up, and Davesprite looks up at him curiously. “Lie down on your stomach,” John instructs him. The sprite complies pretty much immediately, and groans into the pillow when John digs his fingers into his feathers.

Just another oddity of having a bird for a boyfriend, John guesses, is having to groom his feathers every so often. Davesprite can do it himself, but it’s really hard for him to reach all the various itchy spots. Plus, John thinks it looks better when he does it, and it’s not like he isn’t getting anything out of it. Davesprite’s feathers are really soft, and grooming them is soothing. It’s also another type of intimacy for them. It helps them grow closer as a couple.

Carefully, John combs through the orange feathers, scratching Davesprite’s wings and back gently. He can feel the sprite relaxing under his ministrations, and there are totally going to be feathers all over the bed by the time he’s done here, but it’s so worth it.

When he’s pretty sure he’s gotten out all the loose feathers, John sits back with a sigh.

“Okay, I’m done.”

No answer.

“...Dave Sprite?”

John leans down, peering at him, and laughs when a snore escapes his boyfriend. Well, he’s never groomed Davesprite so well that he actually fell asleep before, but he’ll take it! It won’t hurt to turn in early, either. John leans over to turn off the light, then slides under the covers, carefully tucking himself underneath one of his boyfriend’s wings.

Man, he’s lucky to have Davesprite, he thinks as he slowly drifts off, listening to the sound of his boyfriend's slow and steady breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe JohnDave week is over! I'm so sad. This is my favorite ship ever and I was so happy and excited about there being a week for it, and honestly I have been so emotional this entire week and it was great...One thing I didn't get to do was RP JohnDave but I do that all the time anyway. Still, disappointing. How can there be no JohnDave prompts up on Cherubplay during JohnDave week?? It's a crime, I tell you. Anyway, I don't know if this was a one-time thing or if we're doing it again next year, but I sure hope we're doing it again!


End file.
